Mad world
by L.Lawliet
Summary: ultimo capitulo!siii la cosa se puso dramática y final de otro mundo jeh quien diria que eso pasaria.... CAP 4: no todos estan muertos!
1. Chapter 1

Infierno

"realmente nunca pensé que me encadenasen a éste idiota…"

¿Que diablo? -fue lo primero que le surco la mente a Light al saber que L lo encadenaría con el – haríamos todo juntos… ¿Qué, también irían al baño juntos o que diablos?

La expresión de L parecía haber leído la mente de Light y para amargarle puso cara de malicioso

haremos TODO juntos… absolutamente TODO

perdición!!! No puede ser! Si esto sigue así terminare como él!!- pensó y al momento se imagino a el mismo en las mismas poses de L haciendo lo mismo- NOOOOOOOO!- puso cara de adolorido y le contesto a L – n-no hay problema…

Días después:

tonto tonto!!! misa-misa no puede hacer nada con su novio por que tu estas siempre observando!- misa le pegaba pequeños golpesitos a L quien le miro por un rato sin saber que hacer.

Oh… entonces- se lanzo detrás del sillón con un pastel- yo me meto aquí y dejo que ustedes intimiden…

Que ayuda – pensó Light- quien te dijo que yo quiero intimidar con misa?

No confío en ti!- misa miraba de reojo a L quien deleitaba su pastel- de todas formas eres un mirón! – misa miraba a L quien al no hacerle caso hizo que se enojara y le tirar de los cabellos – tonto!

Aaajjj Light tu novia me ataca has algo…

Misa déjalo – dijo mientras suspiraba- ya te eh dicho que todo esto es para probar que nosotros dos no somos kira..

Jummh!! – misa inflo sus cachetes e forma de enojo, se sentó y dejo en paz a L

Los días siguientes misa hizo lo imposible por que L le dejara sola con Light, le robaba sus pasteles, criticaba su aspecto y hasta incluso llego a agarrarle el pelo y llenárselo de colitas pero nada de lo que ella hiciese hacia que el detective se saliera de sus casillas y declinar a estar encadenado con Light.

-esto es injusto! A misa-misa no le parece! Pasas más tiempo que yo con mi novio jummh! – otra vez puso su cara de enojo – hasta pareciese que duermen jun… - misa puso cara de horror y volteo la cara roboticamente hacia Light y L- u-ustedes n-n-o duermen juntos c-cierto!??

- QUE!? MISA COMO SE TE OCURREN ESAS COSAS!!!- Light miraba a misa con cara de horror mientras L observaba a los dos

- oye no había pensado en eso… es buena idea así te puedo vigilar mas de cerca xD!!!- L sabia que sus palabras sonarían en las mentes de esos dos como pizarras siendo rajuñadas, pero todo era por malicia…

-QUE QUE!???????- dijo la pareja al unisonoro al oír tal atrocidad

- YO NO VOY A DORMIR CONTIGO

- EL NO VA A DORMIR CONTIGO

Gritaron muy fuerte L estaba aturdido de los gritos por el comentario, pensó que tal vez ellos no habían entendido la broma

- Aaa ahora me van a gritar a mi genial… me hubiese quedado callado- pensaba L mientras tapaba sus oídos de los gritos de aquellos dos.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí L reportándose desde las entrañas de mi tumba xD no olviden dejarme flores!

"_parece que los dioses juegan con nuestros destinos y no dudan en matarnos cuando les aburrimos, hacen que nos creamos los dioses y reyes del destino cuando mueven sus hilos y nos llevan a la perdición"_

Esto de estar encadenado realmente no me atrae, estoy siendo condenado a convivir con mi propio enemigo, con el que me da caza… quien diría que el cazador ve a su presa como un aliado en la búsqueda de su enemigo con el cual convive sin darse cuenta.

-Light… has encontrado algo que nos ayude?...

-Light despierta de sus filosóficos pensamientos y nota como horror que se muerde el dedo como L y deja la maña rápidamente- ehh… algo ahí que puede ser importante, las muertes que se han producido recientemente provienen de empresarios y gente importante de las grandes industrias

-hmmm…-el detective se queda pensativo y luego de un rato de analizar mentalmente todo lo que han recopilado por dirige palabras con Light- el Kira al que estamos persiguiendo en estos momentos no actúa ni como Kira 1 ni como Kira 2….

- entonces tu crees que…

- hay un tercer Kira que esta haciendo que nos despistemos… pero no es lo suficientemente inteligente como para ocultarse… este Kira es un empresario importante- poniendo el décimo sexto cubito de azúcar en el té y luego empezó a destrozarlos todos con la cuchara con cierta agresividad.

- estas bien L??- notando como L hacia pedazos los inocentes cubitos- te noto un poco estresado y amargado…

- pero como puedes decir eso – a L ya se le iba notando en el tono de su voz la frustración que tenía – por que lo dices? Estoy aquí revolviendo mi… - agita violentamente la mezcla muy espesa que había echo con el azúcar y el té y lo observa con el ceño fruncido-… mi té

- es que te ves frustrado con éste caso – insistió Light como quien no quiere la cosa haciendo que a L le diese un tic nervioso en la ceja

- si estuviese estresado, estuviese dando vueltas por toda la habitación abatiendo mis manos en el aire y gritando "AAAH MARDITOOO!!" – decía esto mientras iba a elevando la voz y abatía en el aire violentamente las manos y fruncía aun mas el ceño

- L estas haciendo lo que estas diciendo pero sentado… - empezando a preocuparse por el muy estresado detective.

En eso llega misa a la habitación muy alegre y va a saludar a los dos genios.

- hola L!! Hola Light!!... L te ves frustrado…

- no estoy frustrado

- si lo estas – notando un tono burlón en su voz – admítelo!

- viendo de reojo a misa y con el tic aun – no lo estoy… ¬¬

- sisisiiii!

-SI ESTOY FRUSTRADO!!!! ESE MARDITO DE KIRA ESTA JUGANDO CON MI PACIENCIA!!!! ME HA DESPISTADOOOO!!! PRIMERO UN ESTUDIANTE Y AHORA UN EMPRESARIO!!!- volviendo a blandir pero ahora mas violentamente en el aire sus manos y luego se calmo y volvió a estar como siempre, dio un suspiro y miro a la aterrada misa y al sorprendido Light- estas feliz? Ya me hiciste descargarme…

- misa-misa le tiene miedo a L!!!

- pero tenemos una pista que reduce nuestros sospechosos a unos cuantos, ya que debe ser un empresario ambicioso y con una gran compañía- Light se pone pensativo y sin notarlo se muerde su dedo y misa se percata y lo ve varias veces al igual que a L mientras ponía una cara de espanto – que tanto ves misa?ç

- mi Light se esta poniendo como L!! Hacen lo mismo!!! – L y Light se dan cuenta y misa agarra por los hombros a L y lo agita violentamente- que le has hecho a mi Light!!!??

- Waaaaa!!!! Misa no haga eso!! Light controla a tu novia!!

- o dios me estoy volviendo como L!!!! AJJJ que pesadilla!!- pensaba sin hacerle caso a las suplicas de L para que éste le quitara a misa de encima quien ahora le jalaba el pelo

- que le has hecho a mi Light!!??

-Liiight!!! Quítamela!!! waaaa!!!

-despertando de sus horribles pensamientos se da cuenta que L esta siendo arrastrado por Misa por el suelo por un pie – Misa ya déjalo!!

-jummh!!! – Misa suelta a L y sale de la habitación murmurando maldiciones

- bien…- dijo L sentándose de nuevo en su silla – obviando este incidente, sigamos con la investigación, eh estado analizando la situación y las muertes de estos empresarios están haciendo que varias empresas crezcan económicamente, pero nos centraremos en las que han tenido un crecimiento considerable y están en la cima por estos incidentes que según esto - abre un archivo que estaba estudiando sobre algunas empresas – son 4…

Está corto pero eso fue para lo que me alcanzó el cerebro hoy! xD déjenme sus reviews!!! Que quiero oír opiniones!!


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí volvi!!! De vacaciones en margarita!! Por eso no eh podido escribir xD jiji espero que les guste y no me depriman y dejen reviews!!!

Tercer Capitulo: Los sueños de Light

Al despertar Light se dio un sobresalto se había quedado dormido sobre el teclado en pleno trabajo, miro todo de forma borrosa y se rasco la cabeza aturdido cuando vio hacia su lado derecho dio un sobresalto, era L vestido como el, Light, normalmente se viste.

- oye Ryuusaki que haces vestido así esto e un broma o que??

- de que hablas? Yo soy Light Ryuusaki, creo que te faltan más horas de sueño

- pero si yo soy lig… - no termino de decirlo cuando se dio cuenta que aquel Light decía la verdad, el era el que estaba vestido como L, hablaba como L y parecía L!!!- AAAAAJJJJ mal sueño mal sueño!! No me gustaa!!!

Light se despierta de un sobresalto esta en su cama, bien todo esta normal como debería estar, esperen…. El nunca había dormido en una cama desde que se mudo a la súper torre de L, se levanto de esta pero cayo hacia atrás cuando algo le jalo de la muñeca, la esposa que es había puesto junto con L, pero o era exactamente L quien tenia la bendita esposa, era misa.

-AAAAAAJJJ NOOOOO!!! EL OTRO SUEÑO ERA MEJOR!!! AAAAAAARGGG!!!

Y por fin Light pudo desertarse L le agarraba de los hombros y lo agriaba de atrás hacia delante

-Light-kun! LIGHT-KUN!!!!

-eh???

-deja de gritar!!! No puedo pensar con tus gritos!!

- lo siento es que…. – no termino la frase por que misa no le dejo ya que entro gritado cosas y con lo que parecía n muérdago

-LIGHT!!! Mira lo que tengo!!!

-noooo!! Aléjate de mi con eso!!- intento correr pero L no l dejaba ya que se habia quedado parado con una sonrisa maligna mientras veía como Light forcejeaba por que este se moviese- que estas haciendo Ryuusaki!?? Oh ya se este es otro sueño maligno así que en cualquier momento me despertare…

- noo Light-kun esta es la realidad buajajaja!!!

- ven acá mi Light!

-noooo!! Ryuusaki!!!- justo cuando misa se le acerco a L, L se quito de la mano el muérdago

-mal L!! dame mi muer….- misa ve que el le ve de forma maliciosa

-mira ahora quien tiene el muérdago jiji…

-aléjate de mi pervertido!!! Light ayúdame!!!-misa s le abalanza encima a Light y L s le acerca mas y más con el bendito muérdago pero se detuvo y boto el muérdago en una papelera

-bah yo no ando con esas bobadas, vamos que hay que seguir investigando ya por fin tenemos una pista de quien puede ser el tercer Kira, sabemos de que compañía es solo falta investigarles, por eso contacte a dos personas que pueden ser de nuestra ayuda, una especialista en infiltración, valga la redundancia ladrona y un gran estafador vendrán mañana ya me lo han confirmado ya siento que nos acercamos.

Y esto fue todo ya que creo que el sol de aqui me afecta y no tengo mucha imaginación xD!!! L se despide con un gran chaoo!!


	4. Chapter 4

Siiiii tanto tiempoooo muuucho!!!!!!!!! Decidí dejar este fic pero algo me dice que lo continúe, me saltare graaan escala partes de la historia y seguiré cuando atrapan al maldito Kira 3 (hombre bien feo) Light recuerda todo y lo mata ahora con mi fic

Titulo final: no todos están muertos…

Light había recordado todo, sabia que el era el verdadero y único Kira, que misa era su secuaz, ahora solo faltaba matar a ese molesto detective quien le había echo sufrir tanto siiii lo mataría jajajaaaaa como se reiría de su muerte! Buajajajaaaaaa

Mientras L hablaba con el shinigami quien estaba atrás suyo mientras el investigaba en la computadora le sacaba toda la información posible acerca de la death note mientras seguía pegado a la maquina mientras tomaba té dándole la espalda al shinigami, en un momento en el cual L se aseguro de qe nadie estaba en la habitación, solo el y rem suspiro y tomo un sorbo de té

-rem… hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ese día era, Light lo sabía, ese día L caería y el, Kira, ganaría. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado, en sus planes Rem era la estrella, la que haría posible que el saliera victorioso en la lucha, Light forzaría a Rem a matar a L para salvar a misa.

Y eso fue lo que lo que exactamente pasó, L murió, Watari y también lo hizo Rem…. Pero todo empezó a complicársele a nuestro genio maligno, Near, la cabeza del SPK ahora estaba tras el, Kira, quien se hacia pasar por L, mello no se quedaba atrás, pero desafortunadamente murió y ahora solo quedaba la lucha entre Kira y Near, a ver quien podía más y el día decisivo llego, Light y Near cara a cara.

Light creía que su estrategia de las death notes funcionarían, aunque en el final no fue así, pero había algo que hizo estremecer hasta la parte mas insignificante de su cuerpo…. L había entrado en la sala acompañado de Rem, para el seguro que era una alucinación pero no lo había sido, ya que Near le saludo… pero como?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

La shinigami veía la espalda del detective mientras este hacia una pausa

sé que misa es el segundo Kira y que tu eres su shinigami - la shinigami se paralizo al oír esto- pero…. No le haré nada a ella solo si tu me ayudas rem – sin pensarlo rem acepto la propuesta ya que misa era primero…

cual es tu idea?

Lo eh estado pensando y, hoy comprobare si Light-kun es en realidad Kira pero solo con tu ayuda haré una bonita dramatización que revelara si Light, es Kira, para empezar rem, me has dicho que los shinigamis al morir se convierten en polvo no es así?

Si…

Pues, que probabilidades hay de que tu consigas en tu mundo ese polvo? – la shinigami no respondió, en instantes salio volando y se perdió de vista

La shinigami hizo todo lo que L, le mandaba a hacer, deposito el polvo de algún shinigami muerto en el almacén de documentos de la torre y colocó sobre ella su death note, para luego volver a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el gran plan de L, watari esta bien informado, activo la cuenta hacia atrás y se desplomó en el piso, L hizo lo mismo solo que el mirara de frente a Light quien esbozó una sonrisa al ver al detective "agonizar"…

-te tengo…- pensó el detective y cerro sus ojos

Tanto a L como a watari se les llevo al hospital, donde los doctores fueron sobornados y declararon ambas muertes, usaron cadáveres no identificados aun para hacer de los suyos y se fueron a wammy's house donde n

Near se llevo una gran sorpresa y oyó el primer paso del plan para atrapar a Kira, ya tenían a Light solo faltaban las pruebas, esperaron 4 años y se pusieron en marcha solo que esta vez near era la cabeza….

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-así que – L volteo hacia donde estaba Light – al fin te atrape no? Light-kun?

-YO TE VI MORIR YO TE VI MORIR!!!!!!

Tu viste mi excelente dramatización de muerte Light-kun y tan cegado estabas de tu victoria que ni siquiera decidiste tomarme el pulso jeh… tal como había planeado…

-eres un maldito!!!!- volteo su cabeza y vio a ryuk… recordó el contrato, sonrió y por lo bajo le dijo a este – acepto el contrato, dame tus ojos…

-hoooo… bueno, kukuku…- Light recibió los ojos con los cuales vio los dos nombres de sus enemigos, nate river y elle lawliet… inspecciono su reloj calmado… y abrió la compuerta secreta en la cual guardaba su trozo de death note

- a veces… creemos haber ganado todas las batallas pero en el ultimo momento alguien te arrebata tu victoria jeh…. – matsuda vio que Light tenia un trozo de la death note saco su arma y le disparo en la mano lo cual hizo que este cayera al piso y gritara de dolor, pero no lo pararon ya que empezó a escribir los nombres en sangre así que volvieron a disparar en contra de el y le alejaron de aquel trozo de death note, Light estaba desesperado y se apoyo en lo ultimo que le quedaba, ryuk…

Light le dio ordenes a ryuk que matase a todos pero ryuk no hizo exactamente eso, ryuk escribió el nombre de Light…

-cuando nos conocimos te dije que si alguien iba a matarte ese seria yo Light…- Light agonizaba empezó a sentir que la muerte lo cegaba ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir gritando que el no quería morir, y antes de morir oyó a L hablar…

-la justicia siempre prevalecerá, Light-kun…..

Lisssssssssstoooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya termine mi fic jeje una vuelta total a la historia no les parece? Quería que L-kun viviese y no encontré mejor forma que esta xD déjenme al menos un review que me dan ganas de suicidio cuando no opinan…. Que extraña la historia de cómica a dramática…. No creen? Nos seguiremos leyendo!!


End file.
